Flowers of Hope
by Hopeflower999
Summary: The four clans, EarthClan, FireClan, WaterClan, and AirClan have lasted for centuries in peace. However, when a new kit is brought into the clan, everything changes! Hopepaw must discover her destiny and save the clans from many threats. However, in this forest full of many secrets, who can you really trust?
1. Allegiances

**EarthClan**

Leader: Oceanstar - Shimmering blue-gray tom with violet eyes

Deputy: Daypool - Small, cream-colored she-cat with a white chest and belly

(Apprentice: Hopepaw)

Medicine cat: Faithfulwish - Fluffy white she-cat with sky blue eyes

(Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Warriors: Bluecloud - Light blue-gray tabby she-cat with large paws

Kestrelstorm - A small, brown and white mottled tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Fireworkpaw)

Seedroot - Gray she-cat with green eyes

Hawkflight - Light brown tabby with amber eyes and white markings

Blizzardmask - Pure black tom with a long pelt and a white marking across his eyes

(Apprentice: Deadpaw)

Skypoppy - Light calico she-cat with huge shimmering yellow eyes

Apprentices: Goldenpaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and yellow paws

Hopepaw - Lean silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, a long, wavy pelt, white paws and chest and wide, sparkling sky blue eyes

Fireworkpaw - Tortie she-cat with white speckles in her pelt and green eyes

Deadpaw - Pure black tom with red eyes and razor sharp claws

Queens: Shimmerfur - A pure white she-cat with black ears

**FireClan**

Leader: Toxicstar - Dark gray tom with lighter tabby stripes and neon green eyes

Deputy: Tigertail - Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly and a long tail

Medicine cat: Vanillabean - Cream she-cat with brown eyes and a fluffy tail

Warriors: Applerot - Ginger tom with a brown spot on his right eye and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Hillpaw)

Crowomen - A pure black tom with broad shoulders

Briarfang - Brown she-cat

Lostspirit - White tom with one green eye and one blue eye and black patches

(Apprentice - Songpaw)

Owltooth - Light brown tabby tom with wide yellow eyes

Apprentices: Hillpaw - Tall, broad shouldered light gray tom

Songpaw - Light ginger she-cat with a darker patch of fur on her chest

Elders: Lostleg - A black and white tom with a missing leg

Weaselflight - An old brown and white she-cat with a graying, pointy muzzle

**WaterClan**

Leader: Splashstar - White she-cat with blue gray spots on her pelt

Deputy: Softshard - Fluffy white tom with black paws and green eyes

Medicine cat: Mapleleaf - Calico tom with amber eyes and a matted pelt

(Apprentice: Strawberrybush)

Warriors: Pebblebelly - Fat silver tom with amber eyes

Ashflight - Dark gray tom with darker flecks and one white paw

Clearfoot - Brown tabby tom with white legs and tail tip

(Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Whiterain - Gorgous, pure white she-cat with long whiskers

Moonstone - Light gray tom with shiny blue eyes

Apprentices: Strawberrybush - Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Brookpaw - Shimmering blue she-cat

Queens: Daisypetal - Cream and white she-cat, nursing Oakkit, Smallkit, and Bigkit

Lightningstripe - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting kits

Elders: Fleapelt - Fluffy, matted dark gray tom with ripped ears and a bunch of scars

**AirClan**

Leader: Shiningstar - Shimmering light gray tabby with a black muzzle

Deputy: Snowysky - White and gray she-cat with a speckled pelt like snow

Medicine cat: Ivoryfang - White tom with a lean body

Warriors: Lionmane - Golden tom with a fluffy mane around his neck

(Apprentice: Cutepaw)

Birdfeather - Fluffy brown she-cat with a white stripe going down her back to her tail

Cloudwatcher - Light gray tom who always seems to be daydreaming

(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Breezewind - White tom with light brown tabby and cream patches

Acornshell - Light brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: Cutepaw - Adorable, small tom with large green eyes and a calico pelt

Stormpaw - Ugly, large she-cat with small amber eyes and a solid gray pelt

Queens: Treecrumble - Dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs, expecting kits

Elders: Jazzwatcher - Black and white tom with gray eyes and ears


	2. Prologue

I am Spes Autem Non, originally known as Hopeflower. I am a lithe, delicate she-cat with long, wavy fur that is silver with jet black tiger-like stripes mixed in. I have a snowy white chest and paws and sky blue eyes. Soft, pink pads stand out against my paws and my claws are thorn sharp and black. At least, that's what I used to look like a long time ago, but let's not focus on that.

You may be wondering who exactly I am and why I am telling you all this. Before we get into that, I would like to share with you a prophecy from long ago, way before the stars even began to glisten in the night sky.

"Hope will blossom like a flower, but beware, for with only darkness and no sunlight, it will wither and become corrupted." Pfft, what a silly prophecy that one. If only I had listened to it...

Anyways, I must share with you my story in order to save you from the same fate I had suffered. However, for you to truly understand everything I am about to share with you, we must begin from the beginning of it all: my birth. Notice how the darkness is turning into a forest full of cats like me. We are here to watch and recall the events of the past. Nobody will be able to see or hear us, so there is no way to change the past. Come, sit next to me and let me tell you my story, the story of Hopeflower...


	3. Chapter 1

"Come back here!" Suddenly, a briar bush split open as a she-cat ran out. Her pelt was gray with tabby markings and white paws. Her eyes, which were full of fear, were a piercing yellow. Her belly was swollen. She was expecting kits. A black tom followed behind. He was very muscular and his eyes were amber.

The tabby could feel the tom catching up, but she refused to stop. She leaped over logs and rocks with some ease. The hot breath of the tom was now on the tip of her fluffy tail. She was worn out, but kept dashing. She would not let her soon to be born kits be injured. Suddenly, the roar of the river could be heard. This gave the she-cat an idea.

When the water came into view, the tabby leaped into the water and paddled to the other side. She stopped for only a moment to gaze over at her pursuer. He was afraid of water. However, without flinching, he flung himself in. The current then began to carrying him away.

_Yes!_ the she-cat thought before bolting away. She ran for a long time before she felt a kick in her stomach. With a hiss, the she-cat came to a halt. Another kick hit her, causing a screech to come out of her mouth from pain. It was very painful. She soon spotted a small den in the roots of a tall oak tree and buried herself under there. She then went into labor.

The birth was very painful, but quick. Only one kit, a silver and white tabby, was born. It was a she-cat. The mother purred and groomed her kit. However, something went wrong and the mother was still bleeding. She thought that it was normal because she never gave birth before and ignored it as much as she could.

Suddenly, the black tom came out of nowhere! The mother let out a wail! He was gonna take the kit away from her!

"Leave me alone!" the new mother screeched! Her kit whimpered.

"Daw, I only wanted to see my new kits," the black tom replied, "now hand them to me or I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'll never hand her over, you FOX-HEART!" the gray tabby cried as she left the den. She was still bleeding from giving birth and the pain was too immense for her.

"THEN I'LL TAKE HER FROM YOU!" The tom yowled as he flung himself on top of the gray tabby. He took out his claws and dug them into the she-cat's throat. Then he dug them deep into her flesh and carved an X into her throat. It caused her windpipe to be sliced open and weakened her more than she already was, since she was dying from giving birth. He then dug both of his front paws into her chest and began to rip the she-cat's soft underbelly open. The gray tabby could only let out a screech as the tom ripped open her flesh. Scarlet blood flowed out of her wound and formed a bloody pool around her body. She was dead!

"Now to take care of that kit," the tom purred as he licked one of his paws. Suddenly, something tackled him! It was a warrior cat patrol! They all began to fight against the tom! He screeched as three warriors flew on top of him and began to inflict damage. A young apprentice ran over to the den and grabbed the squealing kit. He then dashed away from the scene, not wanting to see what was happening. The apprentice was a black tom with a white streak across his face. He managed to get back to camp with the kit. Many cats came out.n there was confusion.

"We lost a few warriors, but we managed to chase away the mysterious tom!" Daypool said as the patrol came back. Their pelts were caked with blood and fur. The clan cheered.

"I brought back this kit," the apprentice said as Oceanstar, the leader, padded over to the patrol. Faithfulwish also came over and began to treat the wounds. "The mother was killed by the rogue." Oceanstar inspected the kit.

"Good job, Blizzardpaw," Oceanstar purred. I think you're ready for your warrior name."

"Really?" the apprentice asked with a smile. He was gonna be a warrior!

"Blizzardpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blizzardmask!" Oceanstar yowled for the whole clan to hear. As he let the new warrior lick his shoulder, the clan began to chant.

"Now we must figure out what to do with this kit," Oceanstar said as he picked up the silver tabby. She lookedas if she was starving and her silver tabby fluff was already beginning to sprout on her weak, delicate frame.

"I can," Skypoppy, the newest queen said as she padded over. She had given birth to her two kits, Fireworkkit and Deadkit, only a couple days ago and she had enough milk for one more.

"Very well," Oceanstar purred as he handed the furry bundle to the calico. Skypoppy purred and brought her adopted kit back to the nursery. Oceanstar then turned to head back to his den, but not before giving Daypool an affectionate lick on her cheek. The two purred and went back to the High Stone together. The rest of the clan got back to their duties.

However, Faithfulwish returned to the medicine cat den on edge. She had left Goldenpaw, her apprentice, to finish off healing the wounds. All Faithfulwish felt was dread. The fluffy she-cat sighed and whispered one question to herself.

"Was it the right choice to let that kit into the clan?"


End file.
